ABC's of Seifer and Squall
by PointZero
Summary: Just and collection of shorts from A-Z. Rated M for language and suggestive themes. SeiferxSquall, yaoi.


**Okay, so most of these are from the same story ach, but a couple aren't. It should be fairly obvious which are which. (I hope) I swear these were all completely random, brought to me by Merriam Webster.**

**Pairing: Seifer/Squall**

**Warnings: Language**

**Summary: Short's using random works from the dictionary. **

**

* * *

**

_**Abrasive **__- __causing irritation_

There was no question that Seifer rubbed everyone the wrong way. He didn't even have to do anything anymore; his past was more than enough to get them started. They shoved him, tripped him and generally made it a nescience to leave his room. As Squall held the shaking body after another failed trip around Garden he could only hope the future would be smoother.

_**Barmecidal**__ - __providing only the illusion of abundance_

She had fucked him over good, til the very end. He'd believed in her; in her lies, in her illusion. When he fought the soldiers he saw only monsters in disguise; pretending to be human, trying twist him away from his honorable path. It wasn't Squall on that rack, electricity running through that lithe body. She told him it wasn't.

They were all monsters in disguise.

He was doing good, she said. Protecting the world. Protecting Squall. And he believed her.

_**Cavalier**__ - marked by or given to offhand and often disdainful dismissal of important matters _

When Squall woke that morning to find his car keys gone, he was furious. There was no doubt who the culprit was. He paced the apartment angrily, kicking at anything in his way. It wasn't the car that he was worried about, it was the man. The man still hated and hunted by the world and by people with a grudge and little care for the consequences. Sometimes he wondered if Seifer even cared anymore.

_**Dally **__- __to act playfully_

Bounding over the mattress Squall, dove to the right, narrowly missing reaching hands. Tossing a pillow at the blonds' face he used the distraction to skip around the bed and tackle the ex-knight. Twisting around, Seifer flipped them over and attacked the brunets sensitive sides. Laughing Squall tried to squirm away from searching fingers, he refused to admit defeat. Wanting to keep the game on, the blond let the smaller man go and the chase started up again.

Seifer loved these moments the most, when Squall forgot who he was and just lived.

_**Elicit **__- __to draw forth or bring out (something latent or potential)_

Seifer spent his entire childhood trying to make Squall better. Better then the parents that abandoned them, better then sis, better then even him. He wouldn't be around forever, he was sure of it so he had to make sure Squall would be able to survive without him.

As lionheart lay down the finishing blow across his battered chest, Seifer could only feel accomplishment.

_**Flexuous**__ - __lithe or fluid in action or movement_

Squall fought like a dancer. All smooth motions and easy turned, it was memorizing. Sometime Seifer could lose himself in the moment, losing the battle soon after. When they got together and Seifer discovered Squall fucked like he fought, well, he never won a battle after that.

_**Glower **__- __to look or stare with sullen annoyance or anger_

**This one's kinda crack.**

Squall had a glare no one could say no too. Whether in the office, the cafeteria or anywhere else, people obeyed. From the highest politician to the lowest student, it was almost funny how well it worked. If he wanted something, all he had to do was glower and it would be brought to him.

When Seifer returned to Garden after the war, he was no more affected by the look then before. That was a problem. If people saw how unaffected Seifer was by it, they might start questioning. Squall was loath to give up his power. Good thing blond knights were easy to bribe.

_**Hale **__- __free from defect, disease, or infirmity – _

When they returned from time compression, the six of them were immediately quarantined; who know what advanced diseases they might have brought back from time compression. They stayed in those white rooms for well over a week before they were pronounced healthy. When Seifer finally emerged from of time compression two weeks later, Squall wasn't worried. He barely gave it any thought; instead he began readying Seifer's old dorm, getting all the paperwork in order. Seifer would be home in a week, everything needed to be perfect. He got the call three days later; Seifer was infected.

_**Inane - **__void or empty space_

From the very beginning of the war, the familiar emptiness that had always been present started to grow. It ate away at his very soul, leaving him cold and tired. Eventually even the others noticed. Their solution was to push together with Rinoa. They told him it would help, just give it some time. He tried, he really did but it was too much. He was missing a part of himself that he couldn't find.

When the news of Seifer's death reached him at Garden a few weeks after the war, he couldn't believe it. They brought the body to the orphanage to be buried. It was only after the funeral that he found what he'd been missing.

_**Juxtapose **__- __to place side by side_

For all that people assumed Squall hated Seifer and vice versa, there were few photographs were one was absent from the other. From as early as the orphanage till right up to the beginning of the war, they were always together. Rarely smiling but always side by side.

_**Kismet**__ – fate_

He hated fate, the very word felt like acid on his tongue. It was his 'fate' to fight Seifer, his 'fate' to lead the six of them and his 'fate' to be with Rinoa. He hated it more than anything else. As he watched a familiar form stagger through the front gates of Garden, he figured it fate could go fuck itself. With a smirk he thought fate could go fuck Rinoa too. Maybe she'd finally shut about it for once.

_**Laconic**__ - __using or involving the use of a minimum of words_

Squall hated talking, hated the lies that poured out every time he opened his mouth. He couldn't control it, it was almost unconscious the way they twisted him. They pestered and cajoled him every day to speak more, to open himself up but they could never understand. Words were lies and every time he spoke he created more and more and it was never him. When he finally made it to him room at the end of the day, he found himself curled up against the broad chest of the one person who never demanded a single word.

_**Magniloquent **__- __speaking in or characterized by a high-flown often bombastic style or manner_

During the war, Seifer often found himself contemplating honestly killing himself. It wasn't the murder, the death and torture and endless fighting, no. It was the monologues. The endless monologues, peppered with metaphors and obscure words that poured into his mind day and night from the insane mind of a demented sorceress. From books to trees, movies to food, he was sure it was some bazaar form of torture. He told Squall about it once, while they were lying in bed. He laughed. And laughed and laughed and shit, for someone who never smiles the guy could go on for a while. He left the bed in a huff and Squall didn't even try and grab for him, too preoccupied with holding his sides together.

_**Navel-gazing**__ - __useless or excessive self-contemplation_

Squall could get lost in his thoughts for hours at a time, never really contemplating anything more serious then what he wanted for dinner. It always amazed him how easy it was to become immersed in all the things he thought trivial during his 'waking hours' (As Seifer liked to call it). It was relaxing though, to be able to feel normal for a change.

_**Obstreperous**__ - stubbornly__ resistant to control: unruly_

Squall spent his whole life watching Seifer break the rules and go his own way. His word was always law and who cared about the stupid teachers?

As far as he could remember Seifer only ever listened three times. When he was sent away from the orphanage; when he was told he'd never be Seed; when he called by the sorceress.

He thinks he'd be perfectly content if Seifer never followed the rules again.

_**Paean **__- __a joyous song or hymn of praise, tribute, thanksgiving, or triumph_

He couldn't believe it, it sounded absolutely ridiculous. He had to get rid of them before_ he_ came. The song floated up from below the balcony, the soft melody burning his ears. Shit. Maybe he could summon Leviathan and wash them away before –

"Fuck Leonheart, they actually made a song about you!"

Squall planted a firm elbow into the stomach of the laughing knight before stalking away. He was never going to hear the end of this.

_**Qualm**__ - __a feeling of doubt or indecision in matters of right and wrong_

They wanted a decision now, all of them. It was a game of who gets Seifer. Galbadia want him jailed indefinitely. Trabia wanted him dead and Esthar wanted to study him. Seifer was a liability; Squall couldn't possibly think that it was a good idea to keep him at Garden. They argued and fought and finally turned to him. It was his decision.

Squall just wanted them all to leave him the fuck alone.

_**Renovate**__ - __to restore to a former better state (as by cleaning, repairing, or rebuilding)_

When Seifer finally moved into Squall apartment, his first point of order was to promptly dump his duffle bag of clothes onto the spotless bedroom floor. He shifted the furniture and little to the right, left and centre then placed a coffee mug on the (now) magazine strewn table. A picture on the bookcase, a poster on the wall and finally he decided the place was starting to actually look lived in. A few more finishing touches and it might even look like home.

_**Scintillate**__ - __to emit sparks __:__ spark_

They really should have known better. Really. They were lucky their blades didn't gouge the walls. But as Seifer shifted the chair over the blacked hole in the carpet it finally seemed to click.

No more gunblade duels in the apartment.

_**Tittup**__ - __to move in a lively manner often with an exaggerated or affected action_

The students stared in wonder as the commander practically skipped into the cafeteria. With a smile on his face, the whole facility could only stare as he got his morning coffee and cherry flavored pastry from the dumbfounded cafeteria lady. Only a few heads turned as a morose blond limped his way to their usual table.

As the brunet sat down next to pouting knight he couldn't keep the gloat from his eyes. With a mumbled curse Seifer left to get his own breakfast.

Squall couldn't keep the smirk off his face and he nibbled on his pasty. Oh yes, he would definitely be topping again

_**Uxorial**__ - __of, relating to, or characteristic of a wife_

One would have thought that the more feminine brunet would have fallen into the category of wife in their relationship; in fact it was the common belief among both students and facility members. Only the few friends of the commander and knight knew that it was the boisterous blond that cooked, cleaned and watered the plants in the relatively small apartment. None of them would dare comment on it though, not if they wanted to keep their limbs intact. Not to mention, the blond made wicked brownies.

_**Verdure **__– __the greenness of growing vegetation_

The apartment almost felt alive with all the plants scattered about; by the windows, in the kitchen and even the bedroom. Squall hated them at first. The added to much colour in his opinion and scent of the blooming blossoms bothered his nose. But Seifer loved them; he took great care into maintaining the damned things.

When Squall questioned him on it, the blonds only reply was that they were the only things that didn't die around him. With a quiet laugh, he said pets always died in his care and don't get me started on people.

Now he thinks they're not so bad, especially when the coax a smile out of the usually somber blond. It might do them both some good to be surrounded by life for once.

_**Wanderlust**__ - __strong longing for or impulse towards wandering_

Despite what Cid thinks, Squall knows he would make a terrible Headmaster. Always lost in thought, he's hardly aware when he gets up and wanders away from the office. He could spend hours just wandering Garden, reveling in the familiarity of the old halls and busy students. In all honesty he can't remember a single time he'd spent more than a couple hours in that stuffy office. No, Quistis was a far better choice than him. Now if only Cid would notice.

_**Xerox**__ – copy (a document) using a machine_

Once, Seifer made the mistake of volunteering to help Squall around the office. With no clearance there was very little he could actually do, but he wanted to help. Big mistake. He spent the next four hours making 200 copies of the standard SeeD manual.

_**Yeasty**__ - __immature, unsettled_

Seifer was sure he'd never settle down. He didn't want a wife or kids, a white picket fence and a slobbering dog. It wasn't him, it would never be him. He always needed to be doing something big and no _home_ was going to slow him down.

_**Zenith**__ - __the highest point of success or power_

Seifer thought there was no higher feeling then leading the Galbadian army. Nothing could compare with the sheer sense of power and control that traveled though his veins. It was an addictive feeling but once it was gone, it burned. It ate at his mind and soul, like some kind of poison. Seifer knew what it meant to be at ones highest, and he never wanted it again.


End file.
